Ti Amo
by WritingSecrets
Summary: Miroku had left this town years ago. Not knowing he had beared a child. Returning he finds himself stuck between the young girl with his child and Sango.
1. The Familier Town

Ti Amo

Chap. 1

**The Familiar Town**

_Summery: _

_Miroku had left this town years ago. Not knowing he _had_ beared a child. Returning he finds himself stuck between the young girl with his child and Sango._

**[A/N: Don't know if I should continue it just came to me after watching Inuyasha. ]**

**§**

Smack!

"Perverted Monk," Sango muttered. She walked off while he sighed, it was worth another try, he thought. Getting up; he followed the rest of them.

"You should really learn not to do that," Kagome whispered to him.

He shurgged.

She sighed and ran up to Sango. The sun was coming up and he held back a yawn. This place felt like home...although he didn't know why. The town seemed to be alive even at this time. Workers were up and about...even kids had gone out to play.

"Miroku!" A voice called nearby he turned.

"Étoile!"Miroku said, "what are you doing here?"

She smiled, "your kidding right?"

He stared at her.

"Your _not_?" She asked, "you mean you forgot everything? It's Traforo...remember? Your in Traforo."

He paled.

"Miroku?" Sango asked, "what's wrong? Who's this?"

Étoile had her eyes wide, "you found someone else? Liebe! Don't let, Li-Ling, come out!"

Miroku stared at where Étoile was yelling too. A laugh came from it, "why can't I come out? Your being silly...Miroku left." She stepped out and dropped the basket she carried. "What are you doing here?" She asked; her voice which was sweet a few minutes ago became cold.

"I-"

"Liebe!" Étoile groaned, "I told you not too!"

Liebe came out. But Miroku stared at Li-Ling. She was as beautiful as he could remember. Her hair may have grown a little but she was still...lovely. "Well?" She snapped.

"Miroku!" Inuyasha yelled, "can you hurry up and tell us what the hell's going on?"

Li-Ling looked at Inuyasha, "are you still after him? After four years?"

"Yeah," he said trying to find his voice, "Li-Ling..."

"I'll provide room and food. After that you leave," she said turning. He nodded and looked away as she went into her home.

Shippo tugged on his clothes, "who was she?"

Miroku sighed, "someone I knew."

Inuyasha snorted, "didn't notice."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said, "stop it!"

"What?"

Sango was silent but watched Miroku instead.

**[A/N: So how was it? Good? Wonderful? Fabulous? Stunk? Awful? Terrible? Do tell... By the way: **Étoile means star in French. Liebe means love in German. Traforo means tunnel in Italian. Oh and Ti Amo? You'll find out in the end xD**]**

_**Review! :D**_

**Next Time:**

Miroku got up with out saying anything and left, "Li-Ling!"

She turned and looked away once she met his eyes, "what?"

"Who is that?" He asked staring at Olvidado.

"His name is, Olvidado, nickname is, Dado. Is there anything else I can help you with?" She asked.

"Yes," he said, "look me in the eye and tell me who is the father?"

She met his gaze and sighed, "yours...happy?"


	2. He Looks Like Miroku

Ti Amo

Chap. 2

**He Looks Like Miroku**

_Summery: _

_Miroku had left this town years ago. Not knowing he _had_ beared a child. Returning he finds himself stuck between the young girl with his child and Sango._

**[A/N: Thanks for reviewing! :D]**

**§**

"Nothing," Miroku said; while they sat and ate, "it's nothing."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "if it's nothing then why did she almost have your head?"

Miroku got up, "I'm going for a walk...don't follow me, I mean it."

He headed and out and streched. He smiled at the kids playing and headed towrds the forest. He went to a spot where the trees covered everything but the middle. The sun shone through and a flower stood alone; although Miroku could see one of them had been ripped off, I remember now, he thought.

_They went walking that day. She had said no to him like the rest of the girls. But it didn't matter to him...he never felt like this before. She was young and always full of smiles. When he had came he was tired, hungry, and wounded. But she saved him. He remebered taking her hand on this walk. Causing her cheeks to grow red. "Really, Miroku," she had said, "you're too much to handle."_

_He had laughed and she brought him to the spot. "Peaceful isn't it?" She asked, "I planted that flower a while ago...it's growing so nicely. But...it seems lonely."_

_He nodded. He remeber the flower as it was now...the flower was red with black streaks; in the middle it was gold. Beautiful...yet alone. Like her, he had thought. "I have an idea." He said._

_"Really? What?" She asked; excited._

_"I'll chose a flower in the fields near by and chose a flower...then I'll plant the seed next to it. What do you think?" Miroku asked; stroking his chin._

_She giggled, "I'd love it."_

"Didn't I say I didn't want to be folowed?" Miroku said; he had heard some noise.

"Oh don't worry...I'm only here to water the plant," a voice snapped behind him.

He sighed and looked behind him, "Li-Ling...what happened to mine?"

She sighed, "I stopped placing in the seed with mine."

He nodded and walked into the circle, "why do you hate me so much?"

She laughed softly, "I don't hate you...I'm mad at you," she stood up, "I could never hate you." She said looking him in the eye.

He looked away and shrugged, "I'm sorry."

She nodded, "you should be..."

He watched as she left. With a frown he watch the drops of water slide off the pedals...like tears, he thought.

§

"Miroku's back!" Shippo said.

He had walked around a little more. When he came back he got cold stares from all the sisters: Li-Ling, Liebe, and even Étoile.

"Where have you been?" Kagome asked.

"Don't bother...he had to gone off with girls again...there are alot more here." Inuyasha said; sitting back.

Kagome sighed, "don't tell me _his_ right...where have you been?"

"Taking a walk," Miroku said, "like I have said before."

"Oh," Inuyasha said, "angry?"

Miroku sighed and didn't answer his qusetion. When he was about to say something else the door opened. A small boy that looked like him barged in; but something was different...his eyes were more purple then a dark blue, "are you really my daddy?"

"Uh-"

Li-Ling came in and scooped him up, "Olvidado, don't ever do that again...you hear me?"

"I'm sorry...but the kids said." The boy named, Olvidado, said.

Li-Ling shushed him and bowed down, "sorry," she said, "his sometimes like this. If you'll excuse us."

"Miroku," Inuyasha said, "that kid looked a little _too_ familer...remind us again why your 'not' fighting with the women?"

Miroku got up with out saying anything and left, "Li-Ling!"

She turned and looked away once she met his eyes, "what?"

"Who is that?" He asked staring at Olvidado.

"His name is, Olvidado, nickname is, Dado. Is there anything else I can help you with?" She asked.

"Yes," he said, "look me in the eye and tell me who is the father?"

She met his gaze and sighed, "yours...happy?"

**[A/N: So how was that? By the way: **Olvidado means forgotten in spanish.**]**

_**Review! :D**_

**Next Time:**

When he came back to the hut everyone was asleep. He sat down and started to go to sleep...but he noticed Sango. She was sleeping with a hand next to her. The fire glinted off her hair. Sango, he thought, don't I love her?


	3. Silver Daddy

**Ti amo**

Chap. 3

**Silver Daddy**

_Summery: _

_Miroku had left this town years ago. Not knowing he _had_ beared a child. Returning he finds himself stuck between the young girl with his child and Sango._

**[A/N: Thanks for reviewing! ]**

**§**

"Really?" He asked.

She rolled her eyes, "anything else I can help you with?"

He ignored her and bent down to Dado, "so I _did_ bear a child."

"Don't worry I was jumping for joy too." Li-Ling said; dryly.

He sighed, "how old are you?"

Dado grinned showing two teeth missing, "five! I'm older then Fiore by two years."

"Fiore?" Miroku asked looking up at Li-Ling.

She sighed, "long story," she took Dado, "bed. You'll see him tommorow."

Dado kissed Li-Ling's cheek and hugged Miroku's leg. "Don't leave us, daddy. Silver daddy's so mean."

"Silver daddy?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah, mommy doesn't-"

"OK!" Li-Ling said laughing nervously, "bed."

"Night!" Dado said before running into the hut.

"Silver daddy?" Miroku asked, " and who's Fiore?"

She sighed, "I better tell you before tommorow I guess. You'll leave with a lighter heart. Let's take a walk."

Miroku nodded. But neither of them notice a girl following them.

"When you left...I had Dado. It wasn't long until one of are youngs girls wondered into the forest and found someone badly injured. I was the one to tend to their wounds. He was handsome...but very cold hearted. None of the doctors wanted him. So I helped. It was hard and we often fought but I finally restored his health. The month after he left I was still raising Dado. But he came back once in a while...just to visit he said."

"The next year I realized I had fallen in love again. It took him another year to realize this...but soon I was pregnant with Fiore. His not like you though. He visits and takes care of us once in a while. He loves Fiore more then Dado though. Thats why Dado says his mean. But, honest...he does help me." She stopped and sighed.

"You love him?" Miroku asked. Although it seemed hard for him too.

She nodded, "it isn't fair though."

"What isn't?"

She looked at him, "when you came back...I fell in love with you again." Her hair was blowing softly with the wind...he stared at her and leaned forward. "Don't," she whispered, "I don't...Miroku."

He kissed her and felt the same thing he did when he first did. Warmth, comfort, and when she kissed back he shivered.

§

When he came back to the hut everyone was asleep. He sat down and started to go to sleep...but he noticed Sango. She was sleeping with a hand next to her. The fire glinted off her hair. Sango, he thought, don't I love her?

He stared into the fire. Is this how Inuyasha feels? He thought, this is nice. I'm stuck in the same position as him. He sighed and decided to go to sleep...

When he woke everyone was gone. He headed out and found them helping out the vilergers. He walked up to Shippo, "what's going on?"

Shippo looked up, "why should I tell you? You don't tell me anything."

"Shippo-"

"Miroku."

He turned around, "morning, Liebe."

She smiled and nodded, "morning, are you hungry?"

He pointed to Inuyasha, Kaomge, Shippo, and Sango, "did they eat?"

She nodded.

"Alright then."

"Wheres Li-Ling?" Miroku asked once he sat down.

Liebe smiled, "with Dado and Fiore."

He nodded and began to eat. "I'll get them if you wish," Liebe said.

Miroku smiled, "maybe later."

She nodded and left.

He had finished breakfest and walked out. He noticed not one of his friends seemed to be up to talking to him still. So he carried on into the forest. "I'm sorry, OK?" He heard Li-Ling's voice say.

"I'm sorry Li-Ling...but if you found Olivdado's dad then there will be no need of me or Fiore." He peered through the trees and saw Sesshoumaru.

"Please!" She begged, "shes my own blood! Don't take her!"

"She happens to be mine too," he said; coldly.

"Father," a quite voice said breaking the argument, "I really want to stay."

Miroku say the girl. She had amber eyes and long silver hair that was tied up into a pony tail. She was young but seemed to be wiser then what you saw. "Hold on," Sesshoumaru said.

Sesshoumaru came right at him and Miroku had to block the blow, "so your Olivdado's father," he said, "a mere monk."

Miroku pushed back, "what are you doing here Sesshoumaru?"

He looked over at Li-Ling who held Fiore, "my daughter."

Miroku stared at him, "why do you want to keep her?"

"I don't think it's any of your business." Sesshoumaru replied.

"Let, Li-Ling keep her." Miroku replied. He kept his ground and never lost eye contact.

Sesshoumaru eyes bored back, "why would it matter to you? She is my young...not yours."

Miroku glared at him, "but she is also Li-Ling's young."

Sesshoumaru glared back, "this is no matter to you. Go before I kill you."

Miroku shook his head, "do you love her?"

Sesshoumaru smiled slightly, "you are foolish...maybe my half-brother got into your head. I would never love a human."

Miroku looked at Li-Ling she stared back he thought he could literally see her heart break, "She loves you. She loves Fiore too."

Sesshoumaru still stared at him, "shes a human...nothing more."

"Why did you have Fiore then?"

"Go away monk," Sesshoumaru said.

"Let Fiore stay."

"Fine your wish of death is my command." Sesshoumaru brought out a weapon and Miroku took into a defense stance.

**[A/N: Ahh...another chap....:D]**

_**Review! :D**_

**Next time:**

Miroku was on the ground. "Good-bye monk," Sesshoumaru said before pulling his arm back.

"Father!"

"Silver daddy!"

"Sesshoumaru!"

"Don't!" They all yelled. A sword came out of no where and blocked Sesshoumaru's attack.


End file.
